Young Non-Mutants
by OMG MIKEY
Summary: A portal opened in the playground. She walked into it, thinking it lead to a magical universe. As she came out the other side, she saw only a few things. Robots. Men. Brains. Rated T for violence, minor swear words and scenes of torture.
1. Prologue - The Magic Portal

_This was a fun fanfic I thought of writing. Enjoy!_

 _Note that Tiger Claw is Mark, and Alopex is Emily._

* * *

Amy was laughing like all of the other kids. They were playing a game of chasey on the brightly painted playground. Currently, she was chasing a boy called Mark.

 _I can catch him! I will catch Mark! Mummy will be so proud!_

With a sudden burst of speed she caught him, laughing in triumph.

 _I caught him! I caught him! I actually caught him! Mummy, I caught him!_

As she was jumping up and down and yelling that she had beat him, her friend, Emily, walked up to her and congratulated her.

But then something happened.

The other kids stopped playing. Their eyes widened. She turned around, and, like them, her eyes widened at the sight of a glowing purple rectangle.

 _A magic portal!_

She ran forwards eagerly, wanting to enter the magic portal. Because wherever it leads, it must be awesome! As she was running she heard her mummy and the other parents crying out for them to stop. But she kept going.

* * *

She ran through the portal. When she saw the robots with brains in them, the identical men and the brains flying around on these little devices, she screamed. Amy turned around, looking for the magic portal that had lead her there, but it was _gone_. The other children were around her, screaming and crying, looking for the magic portal that no longer existed.

 _Mummy! Daddy!_

"This is what is known as unpredictable," One of the identical men said in a monotone voice, "Shall we remove them from all places?"

"No, Kraang," One of the robots scolded him, "They can help in that which is known as the invasion of Earth."

The robots and men advanced, and then she cried, because they were going to get her, she was going to die, and there was nothing she could do. Her mummy and daddy weren't here, her friends were going to suffer with her, and there was nothing, _nothing_ , that could stop her from crying. Because she won't stop, no matter what. All of the grief and sadness from when her dad died about a week ago, it all came pouring out.

All Amy could think of was how nice her daddy was, and that she couldn't wait to join him when the men killed her.

 _I love you, Mummy._

As the men came closer and closer, she closed her eyes. She relaxed. She was going to join her father.

All she wanted was to join her daddy in heaven.

 _I love you, Daddy._

And as they were dragging her off to god knows where, she smiled.

 _I'll see you soon, Daddy._


	2. Chapter 1 - Mutated

_Well, this chapter's gonna be interesting, because she gets mutated! Or maybe you already knew that from this chapter's title..._

 _Anyway, here's a new chapter! Enjoy! *Feel The Love... And The Ooze*_

* * *

The men dragged Amy out of the small room they had put her in.

 _I want to join Daddy!_

They threw her into a huge cylinder and put its' lid on. She looked around, seeing the other children in cylinders similar to hers. Amy spotted Emily and Mark. They looked so far away… fear coursed through her.

She started crying then, like she had done so many times before. Amy was scared, her mummy and daddy were back at the playground last she checked and these men might not let her join her daddy soon. She wanted to join him _now_. She missed the way he made her feel safe, like nothing could hurt her.

But this was different. Amy's daddy wasn't here. He was with the angels. She wanted to join him.

"Kraang is thinking this will fare well." One of the men said.

"Yes, indeed, Kraang," The other man replied, "Shall we start that which is known as the process?"

"We shall." He grabbed a lever, and with a _thunk_ in fell down.

She heard something from above her. She looked up.

And what she saw made her scream.

 _Mummy! Daddy! Get me away from the green sparkly!_

Right before the green sparkly hit Amy, she cried out for her mummy and daddy.

* * *

The pain was unbearable. She cried, and her tears mixed with the stuff that was oozing all over her. Distantly she could hear the screams of the other children. Somehow, without knowing, she knew that the same thing had happened to them.

It felt like something was snapping her bones and searing her skin off.

Amy felt herself changing. She brought up her hand. When she saw it, she nearly collapsed.

There wasn't a human hand. It was a paw. With claws.

The green sparkly dripped off her and fell on the ground.

She looked around at the other children. They, too, were changed. She noticed that Emily looked like a fox and Mark looked like a tiger. The other children were a range of animals.

The pain wasn't nearly as intense now. It was still enough to make her cry. Her tears seemed to fill up some of the cylinder, making a tiny river for her to sit in. She sat in it, and decided to wait.

 _They can't do anything worse, daddy. I'll be fine when I come to you. Don't worry._


End file.
